Ravenpaw Returns
by Tigerlily of RiverClan
Summary: Remember Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw's former apprentice? He became a loner in the first series, and when the Clans left to go to the lake, they thought they would never see him again. Little did they know he would return...
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Firestar-** ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy: Brambleclaw- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (APPRENTICE, Berrypaw)

**Medicine Cat: Leafpool-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (APPRENTICE, Jaypaw)

**Warriors**

**Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Dustpelt- **dark brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE, Hazelpaw)

**Sandstorm- **pale-ginger she-cat (APPRENTICE, Honeypaw)

**Cloudtail- **long-haired white tom (APPRENTICE, Cinderpaw)

**Brackenfur- **golden brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE, Hollypaw)

**Sorreltail- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Thornclaw- **golden brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE, Poppypaw)

**Brightheart- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**Ashfur- **pale-gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes (APPRENTICE, Lionpaw)

**Spiderleg- **long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes (APPRENTICE, Mousepaw)

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- **brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

**Stormfur- **dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

**Whitewing- **white she-cat with green eyes

**Birchfall- **light brown tabby tom

**Graystripe- **long-haired gray tom

**Millie- **silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Berrypaw-** cream-colored tom

**Hazelpaw- **small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousepaw- **gray-and-white tom

**Cinderpaw- **gray tabby she-cat

**Honeypaw- **light brown tabby she-cat

**Poppypaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Lionpaw- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hollypaw- **black she-cat with green eyes

**Jaypaw- **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Queens**

**Ferncloud- **pale-gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit (white she-kit) and Foxkit (reddish tabby tom)

**Daisy- **cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Elders**

**Longtail- **pale-tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur- **small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Blackstar- **large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: Russetfur- **dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

**Oakfur- **small brown tom

**Rowanclaw- **ginger tom (APPRENTICE, Ivypaw)

**Smokefoot- **black tom (APPRENTICE, Owlpaw)

**Snowbird- **pure-white she-cat

**Apprentices**

**Ivypaw- **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlpaw- **light brown tabby tom

**Queens**

**Tawnypelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit

**Elders**

**Cedarheart- **dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy- **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar- **brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ashfoot- **gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: Barkface- **short-tailed brown tom (APPRENTICE, Kestrelpaw)

**Warriors**

**Tornear- **tabby tom (APPRENTICE, Harepaw)

**Crowfeather- **smoky dark gray, almost black, tom (APPRENTICE, Heatherpaw)

**Owlwhisker- **light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail- **small white she-cat (APPRENTICE, Breezepaw)

**Nightcloud- **black she-cat

**Weaselfur- **ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentices**

**Kestrelpaw- **mottled gray tom

**Harepaw- **brown-and-white tom

**Heatherpaw- **light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes

**Breezepaw- **black tom

**Queens**

**Gorsetail- **very pale-gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit and Swallowkit

**Elders**

**Morningflower- **very old tortoiseshell queen

**Webfoot- **dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Leopardstar- **unsually-spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy: Mistyfoot- **gray she-cat with blue eyes (APPRENTICE, Dapplepaw)

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing- **dappled golden she-cat (APPRENTICE, Willowpaw)

**Warriors**

**Blackclaw- **smoky black tom

**Voletooth- **small brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE, Minnowpaw)

**Reedwhisker- **black tom (APPRENTICE, Pouncepaw)

**Mosspelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (APPRENTICE, Pebblepaw)

**Beechfur- **light brown tom

**Rippletail- **dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentices**

**Dapplepaw- **mottled gray she-cat

**Willowpaw- **gray tabby she-cat

**Minnowpaw- **dappled gray-and-white she-cat

**Pouncepaw- **ginger-and-white tabby tom

**Pebblepaw- **mottled pale-gray tom

**Queens**

**Dawnflower- **pale-gray she-cat

**Graymist- **pale-gray tabby she-cat, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

**Icewing- **heavily pregnant white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

**Heavystep- **thickset tabby tom

**Swallowtail- **dark tabby she-cat

**Stonestream- **gray tom

**Cats Outside of Clans**

**Ravenpaw- **skinny, sleek, jet-black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail

**Barley- **black-and-white tom

**Smoky- **muscular gray-and-white tom

**Floss- **small gray-and-white she-cat

**Cherry- **reddish-ginger she-cat

**Sage- **very pale-ginger tabby she-cat

**Jake- **gray-and-white tabby tom


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lush green trees were scattered thickly throughout the forest. A black tom lay sleeping on a soft bed of moss in a clearing.

Suddenly, a tortoiseshell tom stepped out from behind one of the trees. His green eyes watched the black tom as he whispered into his ear.

"Wake up, Ravenpaw." The tom's deep meow was soothing.

The black tom twitched his ear and looked up; his green eyes round with disbelief. "Redtail?"

The tortoiseshell tom nodded. He flicked his starry tail at Ravenpaw, signaling him to follow.

Ravenpaw stretched and padded beside the former ThunderClan deputy.

Redtail didn't speak until they reached a grassy clearing. A starlight-filled stream gurgled softly a few fox-lengths away.

Redtail faced Ravenpaw. "Do you know why I have brought you here?" he asked.

Fear pulsed through Ravenpaw. "I'm not dead, am I?" his meow sounded like a frightened kit.

A husky purr sounded in Redtail's throat. "No, Ravenpaw. I have brought you here, because I have a message for you."

"How can you walk in my dreams?" Ravenpaw inquired. "The Clans moved to the lake, and didn't you move with them as well?"

Redtail nodded. "Yes; but I journeyed through the skies to come to you from the lake."

Ravenpaw dipped his black head in respect. "I am honored. But what have you come to tell me?"

Redtail paused before speaking. "You need to find the Clans." He meowed.

Ravenpaw's jaw dropped. "But-but I don't even know where they went!" he protested.

Redtail was beginning to fade. "Don't worry; we will guide you." He meowed before disappearing.


End file.
